minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Snare
The Snare is a crystalline dimension, it is made of caverns and caves, with large trenches going down into the void, and some areas that are long catwalks over nothingness. Most of the ground floor is around 17-20 blocks on the Y-axis. Unlike the overworld, the spawn is completely random anywhere on the ground between X-0 and Z-0 and X-800 and Z-800. Objects Respawn snare The respawn snare is an item that holds the ability to trap a Minecraftian's soul. It requires a player be at 5 health (2.5 hearts) and under a weakness potion effect, then right-clicked with the snare. It sets the player's home in the snare, only to be undone by another player freeing you from the snare by right-clicking with the object, causing a portal to appear around a mob or player, which can be escaped if the player doesn't want to leave. Wearing any crystalline armour will stop the portal from forming near the player. The void is slightly different, as it's completely white and foggy. Crystalline armour Crafted from soul crystals as normal armour is, acts like iron armour and stops portals from forming near the player. Soul Crystal A pink triangular crystal mined from soul crystal ore, used to make armour and tools that act like Iron. Blocks Gem Cube The main block of the Snare is the Gem Cube, it is about as strong as stone, is opaque, and is a dull grayish-purple colour. Broken gem cube A cracked gem cube with a darker glow, if hit with any tool, by hand, any item, or with an arrow, it will shatter. Unstable Gem Cube This reddish gem block obeys gravity, and is usually found in large upside-down spires with Support crystals holding them up, coming off of the broken gem cube spire tip at the bottom. Support crystal A small green crystal that is only a few pixels big, it links to various blocks like a torch does and acts like a solid block to other blocks, but not to mobs. It is part of the Unstable gem cube spires, preventing the unstable gem cubes from falling, but breaking if the Broken gem cube tip is broken and/or the Unstable gem cube they're on falls. Soul Crystal ore Looks like a Gem cube, but filled with small pink upside-down triangles. Can be mined for soul crystals. Fog This replace bedrock, and acts like it. Looks like a white fog. Unlike bedrock, however, it can be traveled through, and gives no consequences for doing so, other than that the player will fall into the void if they fall through it in the Snare. Inhabitants Geode Wisp Geode Wisps are passive mobs; Clouds of floating, shapeless gem-based gas, they will harden into a block if killed, which can be shattered for random gems. Crystalline Guardian An Iron Golem-shaped mob with curved arms and a crystal cube for a head. Neutral and spawns semi-commonly. They have 80 health and do 8 damage. The Crystalline Guardian has a random gem (usually either a sapphire, topaz, or ruby, but rarely a diamond) as an eye, which it drops upon death. Crystalline Guardians are immune to fire. Gem Sentry A pillar of dark purple crystal, with an eye that fires a ray that creates a non-block-damaging explosion. These are neutral unless looked at or attacked. They have 10 health and do 10 damage. Crystal Hand A 20 block tall arm that extends out of the foggy void to break unstable gem cubes and broken gem cubes. They are hostile at all times, but are rare spawns and fall back into the void after reaching 19 blocks up and die. They do 28 damage and have 100 health. The Crystal Hand has a texture similar to the Crystalline Guardian. Category:Dimensions Category:Minecraftia